Leon Blake
Leon Blake is the werewolf of the Nightbumpers; a tracker, a fighter, and a real skirt chaser. Much to the annoyance of Courtney. Characteristics Name: Leon Blake Age: 16 Hair: Brownish Black Eyes: Brown Likes: Girls, Courtney, All-Meat Pizza Football and sports, Hanging out with the guys; getting scratched behind the ears (in werewolf form). Dislikes: Having to lose control of his Lycan basic instincts; Being Alone as well; Justin falling for Courtney; Justin getting more girls than him… which irks other guys as well. Family: Parents; Unknown, Lucien: Clan elder, Raze: Mentor 'Background' Leon, like the rest of his family, was born a werewolf in the place to where his colony had lived for over centuries, in the town of Amityville. At a young age, Leon had made friends with a young Justin at the time. But when he began to show early stages of Lycanthropy or Werewolfism, he had to immediately be sent away with his clan's trainer, Raz. Most of his childhood, he had spent months, training his body to control the werewolf within him, as well as martial arts and breathing exercises in order to control it further. Finally, after vigorous training, Leon came back into town, fully in control of his Lupine form. He had used his powers and skill to make the football team's runner. Due to the fact that his werewolf nature also includes canine pheromones, it would only be natural for him to be quite a horn dog amongst the girls of Amityville's high school. Personally, he didn't have much for relationships, or if he didn't care about them. That is until he met Courtney. For some odd reason, he just goes after her like crazy, but ultimately fails when he hears about her and Justin. Though that didn't shrink his abilities to his clan elders when he heard some of his clan members went missing. This leads him to Fever Swamp to find not only the perp, but his beloved and her friends finding the perp as well. This leads up to a rescue mission and a fight to catch the Uber Wolf, in which both teams work together to beat him. Afterwards, Leon joins their group as a tracker and a fighter. And even though he's joined the team, and mended an old friendship, he still tries to flirt with the girls of the team, leading to humorous failures. 'Personality' Described as a tough character, he's also pretty worried about changing accidentally and mauling someone without him in control. This is probably the main reason why he keeps a pouch full of both Wolfsbane, to reverse his changes, and Locoweed, to induce his changes. it's also the reason why he doesn't try to have much of a relationship with girls at all; in the fear that he could tear them apart… or that they'll freak out when he changes due to the Locoweed or the next full moon. Due to being part-wolf, Leon proves to be very laid-back. He likes to wise-crack and make snappy quips, and seems to be quick with making decisions as well. Perhaps true to his cocky nature, he sometimes finds himself going far too fast for himself, which can lead to mistakes. Though he is clearly not very "book smart" (unlike Justin) he is quite "street smart" and is often understands/catches on to the things that the others don't. Leon has a clear head when in battle and on the football field, but when it comes to girls, he's a shameless peeping tom flirt. Though he doesn't show it much (considering that other students would call him a pervert), his affections lie with Courtney. It should be noted he has no second thoughts about trying to impress other girls. While working in the club, he tends to leave all the work to his subordinates, including the distribution of the paper. Leon has proven himself a loyal friend and has provided the group with helpful information, often acting as the comic relief. Despite being cocky and a playboy, Leon is a chivalrous person and would never hit a woman unless she is a powerful fighter. He has a strong dislike of vampires magic, with Justin and Elda being one of the few exceptions. Leon may not show it, but he has a very lonely past, because being a werewolf ''has made him, from birth, an outcast of both humanity, despite the fact other werewolves help and stay with him. This makes him value both his friendship with Justin, Lucien and Raze, as well as the others, they become the only true friends or family he's ever had. Leon is fond of Courtney, considering of her dark nature, and would do anything to please her… or for her to go on a date with her. Although it's considered as a usual thing for him to flirt with girls, Courtney seems to be a special case. Some time in the story, Alex asks why he's so attracted to her, and he simply replies, 'she's got an amazing scent that just drives a wolf wild'. Alex and Oogie are always good for a laugh whenever they are around. Plus, he asks Alex in for favors once in a while; namely photos of girls either in sexy swimsuits, lingerie, or just completely naked. Lilith, and later on Elda and Zazie, are some of the girls that he likes to hang out… and grope sometimes in hilarious circumstances. Which in turn earns a slap to the face, frozen gonads, or other means to beat him up. Elsa and Leon are also two friends who are also powerful allies as well, enjoying workouts as well. For some odd reason, he doesn't flirt with her at all, considering she's just as attractive as the others. Justin and Leon were pretty good friends back as kids, but because of the werewolfism, their friendship had become strained. Justin didn't know what was going on at the time, and Leon just kept it a secret for as long as he could, so their friendship was obviously strained. But after the Fever Swamp incident, the two reconciled completely and were once again friends. Except when it comes to Courtney's affections, the two are often competitive. Despite the fact that Justin's part vampire due to the Kinsmir Blade, Leon still remains a friend, but because of the Kinsmir Blade, he also has an obligation to help him understand the blade better, considering the werewolves are the only ones who respect the Balance between the feuding races. Leon sees both Max and Arte as sort of little siblings to him. Max because he's a pretty cool dude as well as Courtney's brother. And Arte, because… well, she's kind of cute and one day would become a knockout. Later on in the story, he is somewhat a little distrustful around the other new members of the group to come, one being Kharu. 'Powers/Abilities' Leon is a Brown Timber Werewolf, one of the known werewolves to be both fast and vicious in their nature. As a werewolf, when a full moon shines brightly, his abilities are heightened to the point where his speed exceeds even Lilith. As a werewolf, when a full moon shines brightly, or when he takes a whiff of Locoweed or Wolfsbane, his abilities are heightened to the point where his speed exceeds even Lilith or Justin in their monster states. While werewolves in general are stated to have their power wax and wane with the lunar cycle, it is unknown if all werewolves receive this much of an increase. His claws are also as sharp as ever, enabling him to claw into stone in order to climb up wooden, stone, or steel walls. Regardless, Leon is still exceptionally fast, even when the moon is not full, able to land dozens of blows in a singe pass against his opponents. He is widely regarded as one of the strongest top-tier monster at the school by the other students but he doesn't really care bout it, preferring to keep out of the limelight. 'Concept''' The idea came from Gin from Rosario to Vampire, but also a mixture of Miroku and Kotaru. His werewolf form is also a mix between John Talbain's form as well as a Lycan from Underworld. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nightbumpers